Mala amiga
by Dark Heart Attack
Summary: Kagami no dudaba, ponía en vista su objetivo y lo encaraba. Siempre fue así, lo que quería, luchaba por conseguirlo, sin importar nada más. / Pero esta vez, difería de las veces anteriores, no porque esta vez luchaba por un chico o porque tenía su primer amiga. Sino que ese chico era el mismo que le gustaba a su amiga.


Kagami siempre fue una niña segura, sabía lo que quería y como obtenerlo. Kagami no dudaba, ponía en vista su objetivo y lo encaraba. Siempre fue así, lo que quería, luchaba por conseguirlo, sin importar nada más.

No vacilaba hasta lograr lo que se proponía. Esta vez, fue un chico. Fue Adrien Agreste, una persona que era como una gota de agua a comparación de ella. Lo sentía, los dos eran perfectos el uno para el otro.

Así que no dudo.

Siguió batallando a pesar de que había una rival. Una muy diferente a ella, era indecisa y su indecisión seria la perdición. Marinette perdió en la competencia por el corazón de Adrien.

Kagami gano justamente, nunca intento algo contra su rival, le dejo lanzar sus cartas. Ella siempre lucho de manera limpia, no le hacía gracia ganar algo que no sea en esas condiciones.

Así que fue una victoria completamente justa.

Pero esta vez, difería de las veces anteriores, no porque esta vez luchaba por un chico o porque tenía su primer amiga. Sino que ese chico era el mismo que le gustaba a su amiga.

Ya no disfruto lo que obtuvo con puro esfuerzo, pero no fue de pronto. El motivo lo tenía en sus manos, una tela celeste sobre sus palmas, una bufanda que la noche anterior le prestó Adrien por el frío que hacía, luego de salir a una cita y que supuestamente era el regalo que Gabriel Agreste le dio a su hijo por su cumpleaños. No obstante, no parecía ser así, estaba firmado por otra persona: "Marinette"

Era su amiga, pero eso no significara que buscara su apoyo, pero quería su comprensión, ella lucharía, ella no se detendría a conseguir lo que quería. Quería que entienda, que si ella no decía nada, ella iba a seguir.

En la guerra del amor todo vale ¿Por qué se iba a detener?

No busco imponérselo, era su manera de ser.

Por un segundo deseo no haber visto eso, no haber visto lo que significaba esa bufanda. Porque ese simple pedazo de tela significaba lo tanto que Marinette se había sacrificado.

Pensando en los demás primero ante que ella. ¿Cuantas veces había hecho eso ella? Pero, no hacía falta contar, la más significativa fue cuando fueron los tres por un helado en André.

Había dado un paso al costado por ella. Ahora se le veía tan claro en sus ojos.

Se había rendido.

No obstante ¿había luchado?

Kagami sentía que no le había dado la oportunidad, cuando se convirtieron en amigas, le había borrado esa posibilidad. Ella seguía dando pasos al costado, hasta que se alejó del camino, sin antes, haberse confesado.

¿Porque ella era así?

¿Por qué se rindió sin antes haber luchado? ¿Antes de dar todo lo que tenía? ¿Por qué le hacía sentir tan mal?

Ella lo sabía. Nunca se había sentido mal por un rival, por la derrota del mismo. Por las causas que provoquen su fallo, su indecisión, su falta de perseverancia, su falta de confianza en sí misma.

Pero, Marinette no era solo un rival, era su amiga.

Y eso lo cambiaba todo. Así que llevando la bufanda lavada y planchada en una bolsa busco a Marinette, no a Adrien, a quien debería devolvérsela.

—Marinette —No le dio tiempo, que Kagami ya la estaba encarando—. ¿Por qué Adrien cree que la hizo su padre? —Mostrándole la bufanda celeste—. Es tu firma ¡Tú la hiciste!

—¿L-le dijiste algo? —Su voz sonaba asustada y Kagami se sorprendió de que fuera su primera pregunta—. ¿Lo sabe?

Había muchas diferencias entre ellas dos. Para empezar si hubiera algún tipo de malentendido de este tipo, desde el primer momento le habría dicho, sin importar nada más. La gloria no se lo llevaría otro, pero Marinette pensaba en los demás antes que ella.

—¿Por qué preguntas eso? —preguntó—. ¿Por qué es tu primera pregunta? ¿No quieres que sepa?

—Él está muy feliz pensando que la hizo su padre si tú le dices...

Pensó en Adrien, pensó en la felicidad de su amigo.

Ella no.

No pensaba en la felicidad de sus amigos, sino en la propia suya antes que nada. Porque siempre estuvo sola, porque siempre conto con ella, no había nadie más.

O eran compañeros o eran rivales.

No eran amigos.

—¿Por qué eres así? —cuestionó—. ¿No piensas en ti misma?

—Lo hago.

—No parece, haces esto y luego haces aquello... —Su manera de ser le dolía—. ¿Por qué me dejaste a Adrien? ¿Y no seguiste luchando? Debiste haberlo hecho —replicó—. Debiste haber luchado —dijo—. Debiste haber dicho como te sentías ¿Por qué no lo hiciste? ¿No tuviste valor o fue por mí? Nunca te pedí que te rindieras.

—No puedo confesármele, cada vez que lo intento soy un desastre.

—Vuelve a tratar.

—Y también eres mi amiga —dijo—. No quisiera arruinar mi amistad por un chico, además el no ve de la misma forma que a ti.

Ella no supo valorarla. Ella no sabía del inmenso valor que tenía un amigo. Ella le dio más valor a un chico que a su primera amiga. ¿Cómo debió verse?

Y lo sentía. Realmente lo sentía por preferir el amor que la amistad.

—¿Kagami?

Lagrimas empezaron a deslizarse por sus mejillas. La lastimo, lo veía en sus ojos en sus labios que intentaban forzarse en sonreír.

—¿Te encuentras bien?

Ella no sentía bien, mientras apretaba sus puños, trataba de retener el dolor que sentía, el que le había provocado sin intención a Marinette ¿Cuánto debió haber sufrido?

—Perdona.

Kagami se disculpaba cuando hacía algo mal o cometía un error. Ella lo admitía y esta vez, había hecho algo muy malo, sin intención, pero malo de igual manera.

—No pensé en ti, solo en mí —dijo—. Fui una mala amiga.

Ella siempre supo luchar por lo que quería, pero no sabía cómo ser buena amiga, después de todo, era su primera vez, y las primeras veces vienen con inexperiencia.

Kagami sintió como sus brazos la rodeaban. Le ofrecía un cálido abrazo, a su alma egoísta.

—No te preocupes, todo está bien.

La asiática apretó sus dientes, no sentía que todo esté bien. Había lastimado a su amiga. A su primer amiga.


End file.
